1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an injection molding machine having an injection molding cylinder with a funnel-shaped material supply at a foot end of the injection molding cylinder and an injection nozzle corresponding to a mold at a head of the injection molding cylinder and a material conveyance unit attached to a drive and movable at least in the interior of the injection molding cylinder. The invention also relates to a process for guiding a melt through such an injection molding cylinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
German reference DE-Gbm 91 06 039 discloses a gum massage brush with a handle, wherein the final, finished shape of the brush is attained by folding a known plastic along two folding axes by local softening, for example, by ultrasound. Thus, according to the aforementioned document, the finished part is treated by ultrasound, but the plastic mass in the injection molding machine is not.
Usually, a plastic melt is mixed in the injection molding cylinder by a screw. This type of apparatus for mixing the plastic melt requires relatively high mechanical driving power and causes wear to both the screw and the cylinder.
To sufficiently mix the plastic melt and to achieve certain homogeneities of the melt, length/diameter ratios of the screw greater than 20 are necessary. This requirement substantially lengthens the structural form of the injection unit in question. In addition, no influence can be exerted on the coefficient of friction of the melt as it passes through the gate boring.
One negative consequence of high coefficients of friction in the injection mass, which lead to an increase in the melt temperature during the injection process, is partial combustion phenomena.